vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gorea
Two things. 1. IIRC, Hunters ''takes place after ''Echoes, so shouldn't Gorea scale to Light Suit Samus? 2. It should probably be noted, either under Gorea's powers or durability, that it is believed to be immune to almost all conventional harm due to its physical form not actually being its true form. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 03:44, May 19, 2016 (UTC) 1.It may take place afterwards, but doesn't mean that she gets scaled, as different suits/different weapons = different power levels and etc. 2. Yeah, I haven't played Hunters in a while but if thats true it should be noted under durability. SomebodyData (talk) 13:58, May 19, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData 1. Was there a noticeable drop in Samus' power, though? It seemed pretty consistent between Echoes ''and ''Corruption, unless I'm forgetting something. 2. Just checked, and yeah, it is. I'll make a note of it under durability. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 14:27, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Kinda yeah, for one, Samus no longer had the power of Aether (The Light Suit) as well as the weapons she had. The only reason why it would appear consistent would likely be thanks to the inclusion of the PED Suit. That said, in S&J EX it was stated that the Power Bomb was capable of destroying a planet, so it could warrant an "At least Planet level" rating if the Power Bomb appeared in the game. SomebodyData (talk) 14:32, May 19, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData This is true, though having GOREA cap at 5-B while a not even full power Samus is low-end tier 4 seems rather...odd. Especially since it effortlessly crushed an entire race which was supposed to have more powerful weaponry than any other race left in the universe, was completely immune to anything Samus could do to it, and was only destroyed by the ultimate weapon created by said incredibly advanced race for the sole purpose of finally killing it. In fact, I believe one of the pieces of lore for GOREA during the Alimbic War states that it absorbed the power of all weapons used against it as opposed to just straight up resisting it, which makes me think at the very least Alimbic War GOREA would be far beyond even Samus. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 14:46, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Is that so? Perhaps a seperate tab for Alimbic War GOREA might be necessary, (Do you think it is possible that GOREA had fought againstthe Chozo, if the Alimbic War had occured during the "prime" of the chozo?) Also sorry if this sounds like forced advertising, but uh can you comment on this? http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SomebodyData/Metroid-_Samus_Power_Levels its an attempt to make a scaling for the various suits Samus holds, and then can be used to scale her foes. SomebodyData (talk) 14:53, May 19, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData I could probably add that, right now. One for weakened GOREA after being released from its prison, and another for GOREA during the Alimbic War. It might have fought against the Chozo (as it was supposed to have spread over a massive portion of the galaxy), though I'm fairly certain the Alimbics sacrificed themselves to imprison it before it could leave the galaxy and grow even stronger, since they foresaw it as being an unstoppable cancer which would consume all life in the universe. Sure. I'll check it out. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 14:57, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I remembered an pretty big plot point we may have forgotten about. Hunters takes place in another galaxy ;_;, meaning the scaling won't work SomebodyData (talk) 21:37, May 20, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData